Snowfall
by harumelys
Summary: The relationship between Aomine and Kuroko is falling apart. Chatting about schools. Kuroko being a bit sad.


I have no idea why I decided to write this. The new chapter awoke a AoKuro-shipper inside of me and I kind of... wanted to write from Kuroko's POV about their relationship? But asdfghjkl I didn't mean to write it like this. I was holding back tears by the time I finished this. But despite that, I like it really much. n_n

* * *

There was a chill in the air that promised snow.

"It's winter soon," Kuroko said quietly, holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Yeah, it is," Aomine nodded. "Soon junior high will be over… Have you still found a school where you'd like to go?"

Kuroko took a sip from his cup and was quiet for a moment, wondering if he should tell. At last he said, "It's a new school in Tokyo. Seirin. It looks nice and it's small." _And it's basketball club might be a bit better than in Teikou._

Aomine looked surprised. "I was certain that you'd go to somewhere more… well known," he said.

"Have you decided already, Aomine-kun?"

"Hmm? No, I haven't. Can't find a school which basketball club fits for me."

The two boys walked down the street, wearing their white-blue-black school uniforms. Kuroko also had a scarf around his neck to protect it from the freezing wind. He drank his hot chocolate, still feeling the horrible, empty sadness inside of him that had formed when Aomine didn't do the fist-bumping thing in that game so many weeks ago. There had been other games after that as well, but now Kuroko, as well as others, had seen the change in Aomine. The boy had grown much more arrogant and there were furrows on his forehead, that weren't there before. And they haven't bumped their fists together after that one day in the summer. Was it really that long time ago?

Kuroko noticed that his grip of the cup was becoming way too tight, so he loosened up. He looked up at his tanned teammate, his light. In their relationship it was even more noticeable. While Aomine's hair was dark blue, Kuroko had light. Just as he was Aomine's shadow and Aomine was his light.

Kuroko bit his lip, forcing himself not to speak about his desire to quit in the Teikou basketball club. He wouldn't give up, not now. Even though there wasn't that much fun in playing anymore, because Aomine wasn't enjoying it. For Kuroko it had been a huge joy to see his friend enjoy basketball. And now… he wasn't. Not anymore.

He didn't even know why they still walked together, since there wasn't really much to talk about. Before it had been basketball, but now there was just silence.

Suddenly Aomine stopped. Kuroko stopped as well after noticing this, and for a moment the two of them stood in there, listening the wind and the traffic.

"It's snowing," Aomine said. Kuroko raised his hand and small white snowflakes dropped into his palm, melting away immediately. It was the first snow of the winter.

Kuroko was chilled to the bone, even hot chocolate didn't help him to stay warm. He threw the empty cup to the trash can, and shortly after that he felt an arm around him. Then he smelled the familiar scent of Aomine behind him. "Aomine-kun? What's wrong?"

"Just – be quiet for a moment, Tetsu," Aomine said, his voice barely audible. Aomine felt warm and suddenly the chill in Kuroko started to go away. They were so close to each other, Kuroko felt Aomine's body pressing against his back, and he shivered a bit when Aomine's cold lips touched his shoulder.

They didn't speak a word. The moment stretched on, and Kuroko started to feel the need to say something, anything, but he didn't have enough time to figure out what; suddenly Aomine just stepped back, said, "I'm sorry," and then left. Kuroko turned around to look at his back, feeling even emptier than before. Somehow he had the feeling that their friendship wouldn't ever again be the same.

He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and left for home. Despite the fact that he tried to stop them, the tears still kept coming, falling onto his cheeks.


End file.
